My Bonny Lies Over The Ocean
by fieldofyellowdandelions
Summary: Amanda waits for Kurt. Takes place between “The Stuff of Heroes” and “Mainstream”. Something of a prequel to another story of mine, “Mutie Love”.


My Bonny Lies Over The Ocean

Summary: Amanda waits for Kurt. Takes place between "The Stuff of Heroes" and "Mainstream". Something of a prequel to another story of mine, "Mutie Love".

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Someone else owns these characters. I'm too lazy to figure out whom exactly. Marvel and probably WB, since they seem to own everything.

Disclaimer #2: My writing is based primarily on Evolutions. I may or may not stay true to comic canon.

* * *

My Bonny Lies Over The Ocean

At 8:10 in the morning, a thin fog hung over the world. Amanda shuddered. The eeriness created by the fog was only compounded by the destroyed building behind her. This had once been the home of her boyfriend, Kurt Wagner, until it had mysteriously detonated last week.

Amanda sat on a crumbled pile of concrete and marble that had, at one time, been part of the main stairway which had led up to the front door, her back to the destruction,. She had never been to the mansion before and she felt odd that her first visit was to a pile of rubble.

Amanda didn't blame Kurt for never inviting her over. The mutants were very secretive and, who could truly blame them. Now that the world knew about their presence, the result hadn't been especially positive.

Trying not to think of the rubble behind her or the possible future difficulties that were in store ahead for her and Kurt, she preoccupied herself with drawing geometric shapes in the dust and singing an old song over and over inside her head.

_My Bonny lies over the ocean._

_My Bonny lies over the sea._

_My Bonny lies over the ocean._

_So bring back my Bonny to me, to me._

_Bring back, bring back._

_Oh, Bring back my Bonny to me._

She'd learned it years back, for some elementary school performance. Why it had decided to surface after all these years of hibernation, she didn't know. But the familiar repletion comforted her. It seemed to sooth the nervousness that has been building since the phone call yesterday.

The phone had rung after supper, during the commercial break between Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy. Amanda had been sitting at the kitchen table, trying to concentrate on mundane things like her algebra homework. Amanda, not a big fan of any type of math, found it a welcome distraction from worrying about her boyfriend who had apparently disappeared from the face of the Earth.

Her mother had picked up the phone and, after greeting the person on the other end, handed the receiver over to Amanda.

"Hello?" Amanda spoke absently, half her mind elsewhere. Static. "Hello?'

"Hello, it's, um, me." A voice, familiar despite the poor connect, said.

"Kurt! Oh god, are you okay? I saw you on TV."

"I'm fine, really. We're all fine. We're coming home, tomorrow."

"Home?" _I should say something. But what?_ "Um, Kurt, do you know that the Institute…"

Kurt picked up where Amanda trailed off, "Got blown up? Ja."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We're going to be at the Institute tomorrow, in the morning. Will you be there? Around 8:30."

"Yes, of course."

"You may end up helping to clean up?" Kurt warned, and Amanda heard teasing in his tone.

"I'll risk it." There was a pause. "I'm glad you called. I was worried."

"I wanted to call but, well, things have been a little…"

"Crazy?" Amanda offered.

"Ja." Another pause. "I have to go. One phone, many peoples."

"I understand. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Right. Tomorrow. Auf Wiedersehen, Amanda."

"You to Kurt."

And that was that. They hung up. Kurt first, then, after a moment pause, to check that Kurt was really gone, Amanda hung up as well. Amanda allowed herself a moment to ponder the awkward and brief conversation after she replaced the receiver in its cradle. She felt she should have said more but really, after Amanda was assured Kurt was safe and Kurt was assured Amanda wasn't worried, there was nothing much else to say. Certain things can not be said through a phone line, certain expressions can not be conveyed. That had to be left for tomorrow.

Now she was waiting at the mansion, had been waiting since eight this morning. And she hadn't moved much since, only twice to stretch her legs. She allowed herself a brief look up at the sky, to analyze the grey haze.

_I hope it doesn't rain. _She thought to herself.

She looked back down in time to see a convoy of vehicles merge from the fog at the beginning of the driveway. A moving van. A motorcycle. A limo. A small bus. They drove through the open gap in the fence, where the gate had been once upon a time and parked next to where Amanda was sitting. She got to her feet as the mutants began to pile out of the vehicles.

**BAMF!**

Apparently, Kurt couldn't wait his turn to be let off the bus and had decided to simply teleport himself to Amanda's side. The moment they stand beside each other, unsure, seems to them to drag on for minutes when really hardly more than five seconds pass before Kurt pull Amanda into a hug at the same moment Amanda moves forward for a kiss.

They find themselves in each others embrace, oblivious to the activity around them until one of the adults shouted, "Elf, get over here and help."

"That's me." Kurt said, pulling way, "Be right back."

Amanda stood awkwardly for a moment, crossed arms close to he chest, ignored by everyone around her, feeling odd and out of place, just watching those around her. The adults are trying to direct everyone to tasks but there seemed to be just as much goofy around as work going on. Even though Kurt and Scott were unloading the van, most everyone else was running or wandering around. Kitty was even taking pictures with a one-time use camera.

For the most, aside from a few bandages here and there, they looked healthy and happy. Amanda recognized most from school and those she didn't, she'd seen on TV. The fierce man who could grow metal claws. The blue, fuzzy beast with a patient smile. The woman with long white hair and a talent for controlling the weather. She didn't recognize a couple of the kids, like that youngest boy. Amanda couldn't help but wonder what he can do and, as if the thought created the action, the boy slipped on a patch of gravel and before Amanda knew it, there were three more of him. Amanda blinked in amazement as the four of them began a game of tag.

As if the sun had finally decided to wake up, the heat of the day began to burn off the fog, revealing a clear, blue sky. Amanda saw one boy, turn into what looked to be to be a pillar of black fire but since nobody, least of all the boy, seem concerned, Amanda turned her view back over to the vehicles being unloaded. Just in time to see the fierce man stalking over. Oh crap.

He had stopped less than a foot from Amanda and scowled, "Who are you?"

"Amanda, I'm a friend of Kurt's." She gave her most winning smile and offered, "Can I help?"

Her cheerful greeting seemed in no way to sooth this savage beast. He looked over her, as if judging how much of a security risk she possessed. Evidently, Amanda's threat was insignificant as he only grunted, "Help the elf unload the van." before turning away to yell at a couple of boys, giving each other piggy backs.

Not wanting to have to cross him again, Amanda ran over to Kurt and in her head, the words of an old song, faded back into oblivion.

_My Bonny lies over the ocean._

_My Bonny lies over the sea._

_My Bonny lies over the ocean._

_So bring back my Bonny to me…_


End file.
